High Heels
by KatsyKat
Summary: Action, Humor, and a bit of Romance. Poor Quatre is in for more than he bargained for at a formal world gathering. There's an assassaignation plot, but they're not after who you think. Plz R


Ok, I realize that this is not the next chapter of Alone, and I PROMISE that it's coming out soon, in fact there will probably be two chapters, because right now I'm working on two totally different angles, and I'm not sure which to go with. AHH!!! It's messing with my head, SO. I wore an uncomfortable pair of shoes to work one day, and aside from a blister I got an idea for a story, however it really has nothing to do with anything.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or any or it's parts, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
************ High Heels By: KatsyKat ************  
  
  
  
Quatre accepted a glass of champagne from the offering server. He smiled a genuine thanks and proceeded to scan the crowd. He tried to tell himself that it was just his imagination working overtime, but something seemed not- quite-right about the evening. He had been at this social function for, he pushed up the sleeve of his tux and glanced at his watch, going on an hour and a half. He sighed, how is it that it felt like so much longer? This particular crowd consisted of only very high political players and their guests, so of course, the security was very high.  
  
'Maybe a little too high.' Quatre thought to himself. There were several security people, and even a few personal bodyguards amongst the elite. Quatre shook his head. With all these extra people milling about almost anyone could sneak in unnoticed. He caught himself checking Relena's position and mentally shook himself. He really was too uptight tonight. The princess had only arrived a few minutes ago and was still at the door greeting people.  
  
He glanced at her, radiant as ever in a blue sparkling evening gown. Her silver tiara perched atop a perfect formal hairstyle was not, as many people thought, a reminder that she was once Queen of the World, but rather it was a small heirloom from the Peacecraft Kingdom. Quatre knew that she would not have any bodyguards escorting her. Despite everybody's protests she convinced them that to have people to protect her would encourage people to attack her. Well she had convinced almost everyone. Quatre shook his head, smiling. How she did it, no one could know. He, personally, believed that she hated the attention from others and the 'false' concern that her bodyguards had for her. For Relena, there could be only one man who could fulfill that role, and until he was by her side no substitute would do.  
  
Some would call it blind hope, but Quatre disagreed. There was something about the way the cobalt-eyed pilot looked at her. Yes she had become his symbol of peace, but it was more than that. One had to remember, as he was sure Relena did, that when they first met and Heero choose not to kill her, she was only the daughter of a Prime Minister. Hardly of importance to a young man trying to save the world, and yet he was unable to kill her. Quatre knew that Heero, although he tried to hide it behind his perfect soldier facade, displayed perfectly normal emotions whenever the young woman was in distress.  
  
Quatre was about to break through the greeters and properly address Relena when he caught sight of Dorothy. He hadn't seen her since Libra, but that wasn't what caused him pause. She was as, if not more, radiant that Relena. She wore a tight, floor length, blood red dress which did much of what Dorothy herself tried to do: pushed the politically correct envelope. The slits, obviously necessary for walking, were high on her thighs and the dress tapered down to heels that could probably stab someone despite the fact that they were barely more than a heel and three straps, and the strapless top exposed a little more cleavage than was considered modest. Although no one would dare say anything openly, it would be talked about all night. Which, Quatre thought, probably suited Dorothy fine. She wore a black shawl draped loosely over her ivory shoulders to set off the bright ruby's that adorned her lobes and slender neck.  
  
Quatre found himself walking on autopilot up to the receiving line. He knew that anyone else would at least be angry at her; after all the woman had run a rapier through him, and never even sent a card. He chuckled at the thought of Dorothy sending a card to anyone. However, he couldn't help but feel something for her. At first he thought it was pity, and then sympathy, but he knew it was something else. Just as he knew that inside she was a much kinder person. And now that her Grandfather Duke Dermail was gone, she had even begun to show more of that side, politically.  
  
Not as if supporting Relena in her every endeavor proved it, but people had been talking about the 'New and Improved' Dorothy Catalonia. From Quatre's understanding of it, she was in charge of several factions whose sole purpose was to seek out rebellions. Not on a small scale, like the Preventors, but on a much larger political scale. She received a lot of resistance, especially since she was one of the main supporters of the war. However, as in the past, she had her reasons for supporting Relena, because of her political sway, and the fact that, in essence, they were both fighting for the same thing.  
  
He found himself trapped. His feet moved one in front of the other almost against his will, as he watched Dorothy laugh with a senator and casually toss her hair behind her shoulder. She had such long hair. Just before Quatre reached the two woman he had that feeling again. So strong that it shocked him out of his momentary stupor. He looked around the ballroom quickly and than once more slowly. Taking in every detail. He had almost swung back around to step up to Relena and Dorothy when he saw him on a second floor balcony.  
  
"Heero." He whispered, looking at the former pilot of 01. Heero caught his look and nodded briefly before concealing himself behind the heavy draperies. Quatre doubted anyone else had seen him. Quatre looked around for a threat. Any threat. Right now, he was willing to grab at strings. If Heero were here. Quatre clenched his fists tightly. Heero would only show up if Relena were in grave danger. And if he felt the need to show himself to Quatre it probably meant that thought it was dire enough to warrant help.  
  
Emotions, his one weakness, coursed through Quatre. Anger, betrayal, frustration. just to name a few. Just when the world had finally settled down. He took a deep breath and tried to decide how to proceed. He could settle into the party, become part of the shadows and wait. Whoever or whatever was coming he could try to be prepared. Quatre pondered it for a moment and dismissed it just as quickly. He was too prominent a person to simply blend it. Besides, Heero already had that angle. He hadn't shown himself to Quatre to encourage him to do that same thing. He did it because Quatre had an angle that he didn't. That must have been it,. but what angle?  
  
Sure he could waltz around the ballroom unnoticed. But what could her really do? What should he do? He probably should just continue as he were, say hello to Relena and Dorothy. He looked up. The two were almost to the end of the line, if he were going to greet them properly, he should probably go now. But. should he then warn Relena and/or Dorothy? Or pretend as if nothing were wrong? How would they react? He chuckled. How was he going to tell them anything anyway? He didn't know anything except for a feeling and a momentary visit from a fellow former Gundam Pilot.  
  
He had almost stepped up to Relena and Dorothy when he caught sight of. could it be? Trowa? His heart dropped. Could it be that the situation was so dire that Heero called upon all of the Gundam Pilots? Otherwise, what was Trowa doing here? Would he know what was going on? Momentarily forgetting about Relena and Dorothy, he pushed through the crowd and tried to get closer to the silent Heavyarms pilot. Unfortunately, for him, at that time people seemed to want to shake his hand and congratulate him for some reason or another. He plastered an automatic smile on his face, made his apologies, and excused himself. as soon as was socially polite of course.  
  
By the time he had reached where Trowa was, he wasn't there anymore. 'But I was sure he was here.' he thought. Wasn't he? He frowned and looked around the room once more. His headache was not getting any better. He decided to head to the rest room and splash some water on his face. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm reached around his neck and pulled him in between two decorative and very tall plants. Just as Quatre was about show the person why you don't do that to a Gundam Pilot he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear. "Hey, Quatre-buddy. It's just me!"  
  
Quatre was released and he spun around to face the one and only Duo Maxwell in a . tux? Quatre smiled. "You know you could have just come up to me and said hello." He said with a smile.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Yeah but where's the fun in that?'  
  
The smile quickly dropped from Quatre's face when he remembered the current situation. "Do you know that Heero's here?" he asked.  
  
Duo's smile didn't drop as quickly as Quatre's however it wavered slightly. "Yeah." He said. "We're all here." He shrugged. "More or less, I still haven't SEEN Wufei, but Heero said he'll be here."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, "What's going on?" he asked. "Is it about Relena?"  
  
A smiled tugged at Duo's lips. "She's always getting herself into one mess or another isn't she?" he asked vaguely.  
  
Quatre frowned. "Why wasn't I informed?" Thousands of reasons coursed through his head. The loudest one being, that Heero didn't trust him, but how could that be when he had just revealed himself to Quatre?  
  
Duo shrugged. "Why, man?" he sighed. "Many reasons, I mean one," he held up his finger, "we already knew you'd be here. And two," he added another finger, "you're really the only guy who probably couldn't take time out to come anyway. I know that the colonies have ya working pretty hard." He said with a touch of sympathy in him voice.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I could have helped. I could still help if you tell me the situation." He told Duo hopefully  
  
Duo smiled. "If you've seen Heero than that's probably as much information as you need." He thumped Quatre on the back. "Just be prepared, ok man?"  
  
"I can help." He said.  
  
Duo held up his hands. "I'm not saying ya can't, but there's not exactly a convenient spot to hide a gun in that getup."  
  
Quatre chuckled. "I guess you're right."  
  
Duo looked around. "Well I should probably get back to the party. Heero will probably be furious that I've been out for as long as I have. And you should probably go, before somebody misses you."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I'm not exactly here with anyone Duo. No one would notice if I took off." He suggested.  
  
Duo's eyes darkened briefly, but before Quatre could pinpoint the reason Duo was smiling. "Aww, don't do that, buddy. I'm trying to take social lessons from you. You know me, I've got about as much class as a. a hippo.  
  
Quatre laughed, "Have you even seen a hippo?" he asked.  
  
Duo held up his hands again, "Ya got me there, but just please don't go wandering off, ok? Stay where we can see ya." He said with a wink.  
  
Quatre frowned, but nodded and Duo was gone with a wave and a smile.  
  
Quatre frowned; he was very confused. Duo was being so. unusually cryptic. Before he had any time to ponder it he stepped out of the bushed and ran smack into, "Dorothy. uh, excuse me." He said politely.  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Quatre!" she extended her black-gloved hand. "How lovely to see you."  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't her smile that did it, but her eyes. They sparkled with life as if her eyes had frozen to protect her soul, but were now melted. "What an unexpected pleasure." He said, inclining his head and taking her hand in both of his.  
  
"Well you didn't think you could avoid me forever, did you?" she said.  
  
Quatre blushed, "Of course not, I was on my way to greet you and Relena but I was held up by an old friend."  
  
Dorothy looked at him a moment, appeared to size something up and then smiled. "That's alright."  
  
As they two stood awkwardly and Quatre was about to excuse himself, a waltz cued up and Dorothy smiled. "Maybe I'm being a bit forward, but this is my favorite waltz and I was wondering if you'd like to share it with me?"  
  
Quatre hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. If he were going to keep an eye out for an offensive what better place than the dance floor? After all you wouldn't have to appear to be looking all around, you'd actually be doing circles. He smiled. "I'd be honored." He said as he offered her his arm and they fell in step on the dance floor.  
  
Quatre had intended to keep an eye out, however he found dancing with Dorothy to be a bit distracting. The way she would sometimes close her eyes briefly and follow the beat with her head. Or the way she appeared to be looking at everything and then just at him. He found himself entranced by everything, including the way her hair swished when he spun her, which he made a habit of doing quite often.  
  
Dorothy's eyes sparkled and her smile was real. "I never knew you were such a good dancer."  
  
Quatre smiled. "My sisters needed a partner when they were learning." He said. When you go through so many sisters, you tend to take lots of lessons."  
  
Dorothy frowned. "But I thought you were the youngest?" she asked and then closed her mouth as if she had reveled something. "I don't mean to pry of course." She added quickly.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Not at all. I was the youngest, but most of my sisters were tomboys, and only had to learn to dance for their weddings.  
  
Dorothy chuckled. And opened her mouth to say something but instead looked with an odd expression on her face and stared open-mouthed at the stairs behind him.  
  
Before Quatre could turn, he heard a scream to the side of him and pulled away from Dorothy abruptly. Almost simultaneously, he heard a gun shot. He stood, every muscle tense, ready to run after the shooter, as people ran from the dance floor. Quatre, knew that Relena was more than protected by Heero and, of course, Dorothy was right next to him. But just as he turned his head towards the sound of the gun he felt two hands pushing him. He lost his balance and heard Dorothy spit at him "Get down, you fool." as he found himself in a rather compromising position.  
  
Dorothy had pushed him down and landed on top of him. His face was more or less buried in her cleavage, but she seemed not to notice. Quatre forgot that little point as well when many more shots were fired and the vase, which was behind but was now above him, shattered. Dorothy stood quickly, Quatre vaguely wondered how she could move so fast on those heels, they had to be better than six inches. But before he could ponder, she was pulling him to his feet. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She yelled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the nearest exit.  
  
Quatre started following and then stopped dead, barely avoiding two more bullets and yanking Dorothy back. "No!" He yelled. "What about Relena?"  
  
Dorothy would have rolled her eyes, had she more than a few seconds. The guy really was clueless. "They're not after Relena!" She yelled as she turned to run, still pulling him along.  
  
Not after Relena? Quatre pondered, but, "But. who?" he asked, as he now started to work with Dorothy, his training coming back, and they ducked under tables and behind pillars. Dorothy ran through a window and flung herself behind a brick wall. Quatre followed. Dorothy looked around, judged it safe and turned to Quatre.  
  
"You really don't know do you?" she asked, panting. She put her hands on her knees and leaned over briefly to catch her breath. Quatre did his best not to stare at her heaving breasts. Then she stood up and looked at Quatre. "They're after YOU." She said.  
  
"What?" Quatre stared at her blankly.  
  
Dorothy chuckled. "You know the look on your face is priceless. Come on. You can't honestly tell me that you expected to be everybody's hero. People, especially poor people, have a grudge for the really rich, and some of the plans you're supporting are making some, not a majority mind you, but some people angry. Not everyone agrees with what's right for the world, I know that from personal experience." She looked down briefly took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, my best advise to you is don't let it get you down." She stopped turned her head.  
  
Quatre, who at this point had been raking his brain as to who would want to kill him, finally pulled himself out of his self-pondering and tried to hear what Dorothy had. It sounded like running footsteps, many of them. One was very close the others quite a bit behind. A few seconds later a man, all in black, came around the corner. As soon as he saw Dorothy and Quatre he skidded to a halt and smiled, his face looked like that of a demon, with his yellow teeth gleaming from his face all smeared with black paint.  
  
"So the night's sacrifices were not in vain." He sighed as his face twisted into an angry mask of hate. "Quatre Rababa Winner." The man yelled. "Now, you will die in the name of true democracy, so your monopoly can end!!!" he screamed as he raised his gun. "The people will be free!!" He screamed as he shot towards Quatre.  
  
Quatre would have tried to dodge, but the man had raised his weapon so quickly he wasn't sure where he was aiming. Trying to dodge it, may cause more damage. Just before he closed his eyes ready to accept his fate he saw his comrades, Heero and Wufei, rush around the corner, weapons drawn with similar looks of horror on their faces. Then before he could stop her, he saw Dorothy step out in front of him.  
  
"Dorothy!" he screamed, as he watched an explosion of red liquid erupt from her stomach. It took only seconds for her body to crumple. Quatre swiftly caught her and eased her to the ground. Then looked up at the man who was staring down at them. Instead of the angry expression from only moments ago, Quatre's eyes were met with an obviously sorrowful look on the mans face. Only a few seconds later, Heero had the man in a bear hug and tackled him to the ground allowing Wufei to handcuff him.  
  
As Wufei called for medical assistance, Heero bent over to take the now unconscious Dorothy's pulse. "I'm glad you're alright." He told Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded, tears swimming in his eyes. "What about Dorothy?" he asked.  
  
Heero frowned and ripped the bottom of his shirt and began to tie the ripped cloth over Dorothy's midsection. "I will thank her when she wakes up." He said gruffly.  
  
Quatre smiled at his friend's confusion, "I wanted to know if she'll be alright." He said.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and looked down at Dorothy. "The bullet missed any major organs, otherwise there would be more blood. And it's much to far to the left to hit her spinal cord. She may be unconscious for a while, but." before he could say anything else Quatre felt Dorothy move and they both heard her moan.  
  
"Thanks for that warm and caring evaluation, doc. And you don't have to thank me at all." She said to Heero. Then she looked at Quatre. "It's my penance for stabbing you on Libra." She coughed lightly and than winced. "Now we're even."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No." he said.  
  
Dorothy looked at him, a hurt expression replacing the pained one she had been wearing.  
  
"It doesn't make us even." He said.  
  
Dorothy's face hardened, and even Heero looked up at Quatre. "Well, what do you want then?" she whispered.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I want to be friends." He said.  
  
She chuckled and coughed up some blood. "I'd like that." She said as she closed her eyes and he head rolled to the side.  
  
"Dorothy!" yelled Quatre. However, Heero put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Her pulse is strong, she'll be fine. The mission is over. Let her rest." Quatre nodded and Heero stood up to join Wufei and the man he had standing next to him in cuffs.  
  
Something in his eyes made Quatre call out. "Heero! Let the law handle him."  
  
Heero smiled coldly. "Quatre, the war was over a long time ago. I don't have to kill anymore." He said as he punched the man in the diaphragm causing him to double over and hit the ground.  
  
"You know, I just got him standing." Grumbled Wufei with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Let someone else pick up the garbage." He said as he grabbed the lowest branch in the tree next to him and proceeded to climb onto the roof and made his swift escape.  
  
Quatre chuckled. "He'll never change, will he?" he asked Wufei.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "He has his own battles to fight." He said looking over to Quatre. "What is that woman wearing?" he asked Quatre.  
  
Quatre blushed for Dorothy, in her present position she was a little exposed. "Well, you know Dorothy, she's always trying to make a statement." He said.  
  
Wufei chuckled. "I meant those shoes."  
  
Quatre looked down, confused. Wufei didn't seem the type to be concerned with women's fasion. And to Quatre they looked like your typical very high stiletto sandal-strap shoes. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Women." He muttered. "She knew about tonight's little adventure. In fact, it was one of her factions that discovered this little group. So why would a woman who knows she's going to be protecting someone be wearing those. She's lucky she didn't break her neck." He huffed as the emergency medical team arrived.  
  
Quatre didn't both to reply. He smiled, that was just Dorothy's way.  
  
************** Fin  
  
KatsyKat: Thanks for reading. This idea would seriously NOT leave me alone. Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And even if you didn't, please review. I enjoy hearing your comments, good or bad. Or if you'd like you can e-mail me at katsykatherine@hotmail.com. Ja ne!! 


End file.
